


Text Conversations-Meet the Characters

by Lilly_Riches



Series: Text Conversations [1]
Category: Game Theorists - Fandom, NateWantsToBattle - Fandom, Thomas Sanders, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, basically a crack fic, it's terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: Okay, so I’ve made myself a little family that I’m going to use in these text conversations. Anyways, I thought I should tell you about the families that are gonna be used, just for future references.





	Text Conversations-Meet the Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve made myself a little family that I’m going to use in these text conversations. Anyways, I thought I should tell you about the families that are gonna be used, just for future references.

Nathan Sharp-28.

Matthew Patrick-31.

Samantha-5.

 

Mark Fischbach-28.

Jack McLoughlin-27.

Peter Jacob (PJ)-15.

 

Ethan Maeve-27.

Camden Johnson-28.

Divit-8.

Khali-7.

Jorja-dog. Golden lab.

 

Lilly Riches-30.

Drew Matthews-32.

Alexzander-16.

Matty-11.

Joey-11.

Kelley-8.

 

Leah Riches-30.

Xavier Winston-32.

 

Ivy Riches-30.

 

Sarvina Alisko-30.

Derrek Toki-30.

Sarvina Jr.-14.

 

Thomas Sanders will be mentioned, and will be featured with his sides in one conversation. I may change that in the future.


End file.
